Wario's Babysitting Job
Wario's Babysitting Job is one of the most viewed videos on MLPB. Synopsis Wario babysitting Baby Mario and Baby Luigi for torturing them, while the Mario Bros go to the Burger Bar. Plot One sunny afternoon, the Mario Bros were watching Baby Mario and Baby Luigi. The babies were playing tag in their front yard. Soon, Mario finds Luigi is playing tag, with the Baby Bros hot on his trail. Then, Mario and Luigi decided to go to the Burger Bar. Luigi called (on Mario's phone) the "WAWBS" and told Mario about his call. But who is WAWBS? Soon they found out. Wario and Waluigi arrive, and say that WAWBS stands for "Wario and Waluigi's Babysitting Service". First, Wario grounds Waluigi and tells him that he will have to go to bed at 3:30 PM. Unknown to him, Baby Mario and Baby Luigi were planning to escape. Wario asks the Baby Bros what they were talking about, and Baby Mario claims that they were talking about cake. Baby Luigi says it was his birthday cake. Wario doesn't believe them about the cake, so he searches the kitchen for cake. He finds some, and finishes off the leftovers of Baby Luigi's cake. 3:30 comes, and Waluigi was not in bed! So, as a punishment, Wario puts him in a girly pink bed. Meanwhile, at the Burger Bar, Mario was worried about the Baby Bros, so they decided to drive back home to check on them. Soon, he asked the Baby Bros what they want to play. Wario wants to play "Physical Pain", so he farts and the whole place is stinky. The Baby Bros run for their lives with Wario chasing them. He attempts to shoot the Baby Bros, but they escape. Baby Mario and Baby Luigi climb up to the treehouse. Wario cornered them, causing the Baby Bros to jump out of the treehouse, instead of being possibly killed by Wario. Mario and Luigi come home just in time to catch Baby Mario and Baby Luigi. Soon after, Wario falls out of the treehouse and lands on a sharp stick. The Baby Bros report to Mario and Luigi the horrible things Wario has done to them. Wario tries to make up an excuse, but the Mario Bros don't believe him. They tie him up, and force him to watch the worst show on Earth, "Leave it to Beaver". Later, Luigi finds Waluigi asleep in his girly pink bed and kicks him out. Characters * Mario * Luigi * Baby Mario * Baby Luigi * Wario * Waluigi Gallery Screenshots Play_Time!.png|The Baby Bros playing tackle tag W&WBS.png|Luigi explains to Baby Bros that they calling W&W Babysitting Service Wario_and_Waluigi_the_Babysitter.png|Wario and Waluigi arrives at Mario Bros' house as Baby Bros' babysitter Mario_is_Ready.png|I hope Baby Bros is okay... Wario_and_Baby_Bros.png|Wario babysitting Baby Bros Wario_stares_Baby_Luigi.png|Baby Luigi explains that they talking about cake 3_o'_clock!.png|It's 3:31! Caught!.png|Luigi and Mario playing in Burger Bar Wario_ready_to_torture_Baby_Bros.png|Wario ready to torture Baby Bros Eww!_Gross_Fart!.png|Wario farting behind the Baby Bros Trap_for_Baby_Bros.png|Wario got the Baby Bros outside Haha!_You're_trapped!.png|Wario ready to push the Baby Bros from the treehouse I'm_gonna_miss_you....png|Baby Bros say goodbye to Mario Bros We're_caught!.png|Mario and Luigi came here to caught Baby Bros Wario_explains.png|Wario explains that he is skydiving with Baby Bros for lying Baby_Bros_explains.png|Baby Bros explains to Mario Bros what Wario Bros done Wario_get_tied_up.png|Mario Bros punish Wario to tie him up Leave_it_to_Beaver.png|Leave it to Beaver Title Card What_the!_Waluigi!.png|Luigi discover that Waluigi sleeping in the pink banket Others Wario's Babysitting Job Other.jpg|The old thumbnail Trivia *According to Luigi, burgers and peanuts are the perfect combination. *Apparently, Luigi sleeps in a pink girly bed. *The Leave It To Beaver segment is a torture sequence similar to interrogation. The same rules are applied, but Mario and Luigi are doing this to punish Wario rather than find answers. Category:Videos Category:2012 videos Category:Marioluigiplushbros videos Category:Mario Videos Category:Articles